poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Matilda
Pooh's Adventures of Matilda was the fantastic adventure created by TtarkasaurousRex2 (formerly known as BrerTtark07). It appeared on YouTube Spring 2009, but it was deleted due to a copyright claim from Sony. A new remake version of the film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Right from birth, Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) differed from the rest of her family; she showed remarkable intelligence and creativity, and she loved reading from an early age, it was here that she met Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. Her parents (Danny DeVito and Rhea Perlman), and older brother (Brian Levinson) are shown to be incredibly cruel and morally-corrupt people: Her father, Harry, sells used cars for unfair prices while her mother, Zinnia is unemployed and spends her days playing bingo. Her parents neglect her and disapprove of her behavior despite having Pooh and the gang accepted into the family as pets. Her father punishes her by sending her to her room simply for being smart. Matilda begs to go to school, and when her father sells a 1970 Buick Electra 225 to the practical principal Agatha Trunchbull (Pam Ferris), and her cohorts Jesse, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, he enlists Matilda at her school. Matilda is enrolled at Crunchem Hall Elementary School, where children are terrorized by Miss Trunchbull. Matilda learns about her acts of terrorism from her new friends Hortensia (Kira Spencer Hesser) and Lavender (Kiami Davael) such as a boy being thrown out of the window for eating two M&M's during a literature class and the most horrible punishment is "the chokey", an Iron maiden Torture Device like closet with jagged edges lined with nails and shards of glass where the students are forced to stand in. The parents of the children refuse to believe their children's stories, and nothing is done. To Matilda's relief, her teacher, Miss Jennifer Honey (Embeth Davidtz), is a kind and caring woman who loves her students. On her first day, Matilda displays her remarkable intelligence by solving a very complex multiplication problem in her head, and Miss Honey is amazed by Matilda's knowledge. She attempts to appeal to Miss Trunchbull and Matilda's parents, but they refuse to listen. When the car Matilda's father sold to Miss Agatha Trunchbull is revealed to be a wreck, she locks Matilda in the chokey, and Matilda is freed by Miss Honey. Later, Miss Honey takes Matilda to her home, passing Miss Trunchbull's home on the way, where Matilda notices a swing in the front yard. Miss Honey then tells her a story of a young girl who who lost her mother when she was only two and her father when she was only five. In between the two tragedies, the mother's stepsister came to live with them. Describing a very cruel person, Matilda realizes Miss Honey is talking about Miss Trunchbull. The girl lived with her aunt once her father died, but eventually bought a small cottage and moved out. Matilda recognizes Miss Honey's house as the cottage from her story, and realizes that the girl in Miss Honey's story is Miss Honey herself, and that Miss Trunchbull is Miss Honey's aunt. Miss Honey explains she was forced to leave all her dearest possessions behind when she left her aunt's home, including a doll named Lissy that her mother gave her. They later spy on Miss Trunchbull in her house, where she is terrified by a black cat - Miss Honey explains that Miss Trunchbull is very superstitious. While Miss Trunchbull is gone, they sneak into the house, but to Pooh's disapointment Miss Trunchbull left Team Rocket to guard the house. Above the fireplace, where a portrait of Miss Honey's father had once hung was a portrait of Miss Trunchbull holding a javelin. Miss Honey next tells Matilda that her father used to cut a chocolate in half, and he would always give her the bigger half, but after he died, Miss Trunchbull would count them so she could not sneak one. They then head upstairs to Miss Honey's room where they find the portrait of Miss Honey's father and Miss Honey's doll. As Miss Honey goes to grab it, Trunchbull's voice rings and spot her threatening Matilda's father with a lawsuit over the phone. She suddenly notices the lid on the chocolate box is not on straight, and she goes on the rampage to find the intruders. Matilda and Miss Honey barely manage to get away from the raging Trunchbull. Around this time, Matilda learns that she has telekinetic powers, a gift she can use to turn the tables on all the wicked grown-ups in her life. Realizing she had previously used her powers without knowing it, she practices and develops control over them. Matilda then decides to use them to teach Miss Trunchbull a lesson. On a windy night, Matilda goes to Miss Trunchbull's house where she uses her powers to get Miss Honey's Lissy doll and two chocolates from her father's box before eating one. Matilda then uses her powers to terrorize Miss Trunchbull by making the power cables shake, causing the lights to flicker, and she makes the windows fly open. She then rips Miss Trunchbull's portrait off the wall, and throws it in the fireplace, replacing it with that of Miss Honey's father before culminating the hands of Miss Trunchbull's clock to midnight. Finally convinced her house is haunted and thinking he is a ghost, a terrified Miss Trunchbull runs out of the house and to her car but notices Matilda's hair ribbon tangled around the car window lock and becomes suspicious of the eerie events that took place. At school the next day, Matilda gives Miss Honey her doll and demonstrates her powers to her. Miss Trunchbull arrives, and tells Miss Honey she will be teaching her class. Miss Trunchbull orders the class to stand at the front of the room and holds up Matilda's ribbon, asking who it belongs to before throwing it to the floor and spitting on it when no one comes forward. In spite of this, Miss Trunchbull seems to be fully aware that the ribbon is, in fact, Matilda's. Miss Honey tries to defend Matilda, but ends up revealing her secret to the whole class by calling Miss Trunchbull "Aunt Trunchbull". Matilda then puts her plan into action. While the other children are reading, she uses her powers to levitate a piece of chalk and writes a ghostly message on the blackboard supposedly from Miss Honey's father, accusing her of killing him. It says, "Agatha, this is Magnus. Give my little bumblebee her house and her money. Then get out of town. If you don't, I will get you. I will get you like you got me. That is a promise." Matilda then makes two erasers attack Miss Trunchbull, causing her to faint. Once she recovers, she throws a boy out the window, but Matilda causes him to fly back in, and she sends Miss Trunchbull crashing into a globe which Matilda magically spins around before Miss Trunchbull is sent flying off into the corner. She next charges towards Lavender, but she crashes through the door after Matilda raises her off the floor. The rest of the children in the school grab their lunch boxes, and pelt Miss Trunchbull with the contents while chasing her. Miss Trunchbull flees from the school, quickly gets in her car and drives off, and is never seen or heard from again. Miss Honey moved back into her father's house, where Matilda is a frequent guest. The Wormwoods are forced to flee the country and move to Guam when the law catches onto Harry's dodgy dealings, but Matilda refuses to go. When Miss Honey protests, Matilda produces a set of adoption papers which she Xeroxed from a library book, and tells her parents to sign them. Zinnia and Harry first refuse, but the two do so when Zinnia realizes that Matilda would be better off staying with Ms. Honey in a rare moment of empathy. Her family flees, leaving Matilda to live happily with Miss Honey. Miss Honey is made the new principal of Crunchem Hall (which later has to add an upper school for its newfound popularity) and Matilda uses her powers only for useful reasons. Trivia *Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket guest star in both versions of this film working with Miss Trunchbull. *Genie made a cameo at the end of both versions of the film. However, Genie will make his full guest appearance in Ash's Adventures of Matilda. *TtarkasaurusRex2's original version was his only film guest starring a Pokémon character. *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version was a PAL film with PAL bits from Piglet's Big Movie and Aladdin and NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (although bits of it were low-pitched), The Tigger Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films and Aladdin. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:TtalkosaurusRex Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93